A Simple Suggestion
by KuroRiya
Summary: Mathias suggests that he and Berwald switch partners for the night. What could be the harm in that? Filled request.


It started out as a joke, a drunken challenge, a fleeting suggestion. No one actually thought anything would become of it. No one, that is, except Mathias. In retrospect, the three friends should have seen it coming. They knew Mathias better than anyone, no matter how much they loathed or denied the fact. So, of course, somewhere in the back of their minds, they must have known Mathias wasn't kidding at all. But they let it slip from their minds until the day he brought it up again.

They were participating in their monthly double date, finishing up the night with a few cocktails, or, in Tino's case, a couple shots of Vodka. (For this was his equivalent of a cocktail.) As they were downing their drinks, Mathias, ever-cocky grin in place, brought it up again. Tino chocked a bit on the shot he had just taken, Berwald having to pat his back. Lukas lowered his drink, glaring at his husband.

"Oh, come on guys! I think we're all comfortable enough with each other to do it! And it's not like we haven't all switched around before anyway." Mathias pointed out, winking at Tino and nudging Lukas. Lukas looked away, Tino's face going crimson at the memory of the night he and Lukas had shared rather recently. They all had to admit, Mathias had a point.

"It'll be fun! And it's just one night, nothing to worry about." He continued, turning now to Berwald with a smirk. "Unless you think yer wife'd fall for me. It wouldn't be surprising, I'd give him the night of his life." Mathias cackled as Berwald's glare took on a new tone, one of challenge. He'd later chalk it up to the viking blood still pumping through his veins, but at the time, he simply stood, dragging Tino away from his next drink, Mathias close on his heels with Lukas' hand in his.

They went to Mathias' house. It was the closest. Tino and Lukas tried to talk the two taller men out of it, but their words fell on stubbornly deaf ears. Knowing that their husbands weren't listening, they eventually gave up, deciding it was best to just let this one go. The worst that could happen would be a couple of hurt prides, and that could be dealt with. So when Mathias got his door unlocked, they went inside without a fuss, going to the bedroom and sitting quietly while Mathias and Berwald exchanged challenging looks. Mathias produced two condoms from a box in the closet, handing one to Berwald and keeping one for himself.  
Neither of them mentioned how strange it felt when their normal partner went to the other, pushing them down side by side on the bed, nor when they started exchanging kisses. Tino whined, unused to such rough kissing, Mathias using his teeth more than lips. Lukas sighed, unsatisfied by Berwald's timid pecks. Mathias was quick to pull Tino's shirt up, yanking it over his head and discarding it, much to the smaller male's surprise. He yelped at the action, eyes wide. Berwald, on the other hand, took his time with Lukas, still pressing kisses down his jaw as Mathias began playing with Tino's exposed nipples.

Lukas looked over at Tino, who was biting his lip. It was easy to see that the smallest male was feeling uncomfortable, his body tense against the sheets. Lukas was a bit ashamed of Mathias' inattentiveness, but he didn't mention it, instead reaching for Tino's hand, taking it in his own and giving it a squeeze. Tino glanced his direction, his eyes conveying his appreciation at the gesture.

Berwald finally got around to undoing the buttons of Lukas' shirt, pushing it aside so that it pooled at his shoulders. He spared Tino a glance, then got to work, latching his mouth onto Lukas' chest, finally eliciting a small gasp, Lukas' hips bucking up hungrily, though he found no purchase. He groaned with frustration, his grip on Tino's hand tightening.

Tino returned the pressure as he was relieved of his pants, given a moment to breath as Mathias stripped himself completely. Tino glanced down, sizing up what he was about to have to deal with. Thankfully, he noted with a sigh, Mathias wasn't as thick as Berwald, but he was a bit longer. Tino could accommodate to that, he decided, trying his best to relax as unfamiliar hands returned to his body, roughly massaging his hips and thighs.

A/N: Aaaand that's all I feel comfortable posting on FF. Sorry, but I learned my lesson with my last smutty oneshot. They do the dirty, I promise, but you'll have to read it on one of the other sites. I know that's a lot of trouble to go to, and I understand if some people drop out now. But I'd rather lose a few potential readers than my entire profile here. I know that sounds petty, but I have a lot going for me. Anyway, if you want to finish this story out, you can find the full version on my deviantart, my archive of our own, or my tumblr profiles. You can find links to those in my profile here, but I'll ATTEMPT to link you directly. You know how FF is with links though, so if none of these work for you, just go to my profile for links.

Remove the spaces, you know the drill by now.

Devi: ask-nstac. Deviantart art/A-Simple-Suggestion-DenFin-SuNor-kind-of-40462 0103  
AOx3: archiveofourown works/988061

Tumblr: ask-kuroriya. tumblr post/62881799758/a-simple-suggestion

Best of luck to you. And if you're interested in these kinds of stories, I suggest you follow me on either Devi or AOx3, as it is much easier for me to post them on those sites. Thanks for reading!

KuroRiya  
九六りや


End file.
